Forever Since
by idntwannabinlove
Summary: I promise that if I leave I'll be back in time. Silly silly boy..I think I love you.


**Summary:** Letting me go..it's like cheating death. I'll just come back for more and more baby.  
**Disclaimer;** I dont, nor have I ever owned any of the Naruto Characters. Well enough said- got a problem. Shove it. 

**Sasuke's** POV:

_' Naruto's eyes, they can scream. Scream pain, and suffering, and loss.. they let me know every thought..'_

The blonde inched forward from his position on the cold, wet ground. The pains in his stomach binding him,  
and what probably felt like storms raging inside set in. It was so inevitable on his face the distraught he felt. Sasuke,  
leave him? Naruto was always with me, there really didn't seem like there was me without him here. Loud and annoying,  
yet so compatible and comprehendable. He continued to refuse to look at me.

_' And yet I feel like I've tainted him, that I'm leaving him..and those eyes just wont forgive me. '_

He's going to kill himself if he keeps this quarrel up. At this rate there wouldn't even be a choice between the kid and Orochimaru. He's be dead, lying in a grave he dug for himself. Useless like always, and worthless.Knowing that wasn't true an ambush of thoughts hit me, making me visibly jolt.

_' Funny, that you can't seem to let the boy go. And you know first hand the boy is more precious that the sea's and life.. '_

This is all so disgusting me. To much indepth thinking, enough to last me many moonless nights. He should just leave,  
leave me alone, and forget this all. What am I to him now? Even if I go back, would it be the same. Could he trust me?  
Could we live with carefree moments and laugh untill we cry?

"Dobe.. this is all quite enough. This is well enough over, its-"

His laugh cut in as he smirked. His hand carefully holding his stomach. Chuckling, a bit of blood seared down his chin.

" heh..Sasuke-teme" he gasped out. Holding onto his stomach even tighter his gaze wondered. And finally the eyes I've fallen so hard inlove with. The eyes that just dont forgive look up at me. Directly catching me in the eyes.  
And the sweetest wave of guilt washed over me.

_' Those innocent blue orbs.. how at one time I wanted to destroy you, I'll never know..'_

"Sasuke-kun" I could faintly hear. Catching me off guard and he smirked.

Though notably his look turned stern and his voice steady.

" You know your in this too deep, you and I, to going begging to Orochimaru. "

Triumphant, his breath slowed and his body looked more at ease. I could figure he was gathering his thoughts.  
He looked more sure of himself, calm.

_' Anything to keep me here huh? '_

I could just feel his misery floating off. Our bodies too close, swaying with each others heartbeats. His hair brushing my chin,  
the sweet sent of pepper and sweat filled my nose. And something else... strawberries?

_' His hair is still so soft..'_ I noted.

" You cant leave...I decided!"

He took one step back grinning. My face lit up with astonishment. ' Oh god get it togeather Uchiha, emotions dont exsist.  
they cant exsist'.

"hn"

It was all I could muster to mumble.Because as silly as it sounded I cant quite predict his plan of attack. The words that will just leave me in my place. So much that I would never leave his side again. Those words would redirect my entire future plans-

"Tough situations never last.."

he stated. And my full attention was on him again. His eyes pearcing into me like an open door. The emotions, the rage of the emotions clashing inside of me could have made me scream.

" -but tough people do."

He wispered. And the words fluttered off his tongue. And the meaning behind that truth danced inside my head.  
Toying with my mind. _' God Naruto can be so right.. so deep sometimes. '_ His eyes still locked onto mine,  
secretly wishing never to watch me leave, to walk away. So I smiled, because somewhere in someplace of my mind it told me too.  
And he wrapped his small arms around my waist in a slight embrace. An embrace that let me know he was holding on with the jaws of life.  
Returning the comfort, and pulling in closer his tiny figure. His body warm against mine and making jolts of livelyness wake through me.

But then his body turned almost frail and cold. He himself felt distant and I knew that second that his body was giving in.

_' That was his last attemp..'_

His last try to get me to stay. Before I could have left him for good. No loud, obnoxious, encouraging blonde with eyes to get lost in.  
No more midnight talks about what life should be and what true love and all that sap would be like.

I felt his eyes close slowly, falling into a slumber. He still clinged to me. And I laughed.

Laughed and laughed some more.  
Beacuse the kid I knew who could always do it. Did. I was staying and I didn't even fight it. I smiled quite apparently and swept down to plant a sweet and tender kiss on his forhead. Knowing he was to gone. Yet I still feel like I saw a smile grace those lips of his even if only for a second.

_'** Tought situtations dont last.. but tough people do. '**_

Well now your going to have to be tough huh kid? What lies right ahead, is exactly what I was trying to face on my own. Though.  
I have you dont I? Dont I?

Somewhatly paniced and expressive I shook his frame. He grunted.

_' Ah, thats it. I do have you.'_

The night would end sweetly tonight, even if only for this night. The boy I care for so deeply, He's in my arms and thats all the matters.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews?

Should I continue with the story line?

**xoxo**

Forever since


End file.
